


Proper Behaviour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Proper Behaviour

**Title:** Proper Behaviour  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #25: Convention  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Bill welcomes Neville home.

  
~

Proper Behaviour

~

“How was the Herbology convention?” Bill asked as Neville emerged from the Floo.

Neville smiled happily. “Great. They had excellent lectures, several on cultivating dittany and asphodel which, as you know, I’ve been struggling with.”

“Sounds fascinating,” Bill said, standing. “Well?”

Neville blushed. “Hello,” he said.

Bill tsked. “You know better than that,” he purred. “The convention that we’ve worked out for when one of us has been away is a hello kiss, remember?”

Neville grinned and, dragging Bill towards him, proceeded to snog him senseless. “How’s that?” he whispered.

“That wasn’t where I hoped you’d kiss me,” Bill growled.

~


End file.
